Uma canção para Naruto
by daniela lopes
Summary: Naruto dorme embalado por uma canção estranhamente familiar.O que parece apenas um sonho é mais especial do que ele imagina.


Uma canção para Naruto

**Uma canção para Naruto**

One-Shot /drama revisada dia 12/06/08

Era madrugada em Konoha. Naruto dormia profundamente em sua cama, enrolado na coberta e encolhido em posição fetal. Gostava de dormir espalhado na maioria das vezes, mas de quando em vez, encolhia-se e assim ficava até o dia amanhecer.

Seu sono era pesado, ressonava baixinho e pouco se movia. Em meio ao sono, acreditou ouvir um som suave, uma canção ao longe e deixou se levar por aquele som que lhe era estranhamente familiar.

Sua memória guardava resquícios daquela canção e, sem saber, refazia em sua mente um momento belo e trágico de sua vida.

**Flash Back on:**

Uma jovem de longos cabelos ruivos levantou-se da cama e seguiu até a janela do quarto. Trajava uma camisola leve e de mangas compridas, pois o tempo esfriara bastante. Calçou pantufas e sorriu, imaginando-se ridícula daquele jeito, pois a camisola estava inflada na região do ventre. Estava grávida e faltavam, pelo menos, duas semanas para que o bebê nascesse. Estava ansiosa pela vinda dele, imaginado com quem iria se parecer.

O sannin lendário, Jiraya, visitara a jovem havia algumas semanas e nessa visita, o nome da criança já estava definido-"Naruto"-. Era um belo nome e a ruiva de longos cabelos acariciou o ventre, murmurando uma canção, enquanto se distraía com a noite que seguia lá fora. Seu companheiro saíra na madrugada do dia anterior, deixando-a adormecida e não dera notícia desde então.

Ele era um ninja poderoso e inteligente, e era isso que a tranqüilizava.

De repente, a noite ficou quente e a jovem mãe voltou sua atenção para fora. Um clarão avermelhado se espalhou pelo escuro da noite e ela abriu a janela, temendo que fosse um incêndio o que viu. Um guincho assustador retumbou pela vila da Folha Oculta e o chão estremeceu, Pessoas começaram a sair de suas casas e os gritos dos ninjas encheu as ruas. A jovem mãe olhava de sua janela para a rua lá em baixo, viu o terror nos rostos daquelas pessoas que passou a conhecer desde que viera morar em konoha. Ergueu o olhar mais uma vez para o horizonte e cobriu a boca com as mãos ao vislumbrar um pesadelo vivo que ataca a vila.

Uma besta gigantesca esmagava as casas na entrada de Konoha. Era vermelha incandescente e possuía nove imensas caudas que se agitavam como chicotes, mas, com efeito, tão devastador que tudo ao seu redor era varrido pelo ar, tal como a passagem de um furacão. A jovem viu dezenas de ninjas formarem grupos de ataque contra a besta e morrerem horrivelmente. Viu dezenas de pessoas deixarem suas casas e correrem para o monte onde repousava a imagem dos antigos Hokages, na esperança de escaparem da fera.

Uma lufada de vento quente e acre empurrou a jovem para trás, quase tirando seu equilíbrio, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta de seu quarto foi aberta violentamente. Um grupo de cinco ninjas entrou, caminhando na direção da assustada moça. Dois dele seguraram-na pelos braços e outro tomou-lhe as pernas, erguendo-a no ar. Ela se debateu, gritando:

-O-o que é isso? Quem são vocês? Não!!

Mas nenhum deles disse qualquer palavra e levaram a mãe para fora da casa, vendando seus olhos durante o trajeto.

Ela só sentia o calor das casas em chamas em ouvia os gritos das pessoas. O bebê se agitava em seu ventre como se soubesse o que estava acontecendo e a jovem temeu por ele. Os ninjas levaram –na para o hospital de konoha, onde muitas pessoas já chegavam feridas ou mortas. Ela sentiu ser colocada numa cama macia e teve os braços amarrados fortemente nas grades laterais da cama de hospital. Quando tiraram sua venda, a ruiva viu uma equipe médica ao seu redor e se assustou:

-O que está...

Um dos médicos se aproximou dela e disse:

-Acalme-se!

-O que estou fazendo aqui? Onde está o...

-O Quarto Hokage nos pediu para trazê-la... É preciso...

-Eu quero vê-lo! Eu exijo ver meu... Ahhh!

A moça sentiu uma picada no braço e olhou para sua esquerda. Uma enfermeira havia aplicado uma injeção sem que ela percebesse sua aproximação, olhou para a sala ao seu redor e sentiu que ela começava a girar cada vez mais rápido. Estava perdendo o foco, quando ouviu uma conversa perto da porta de entrada daquele quarto:

-Por favor, tenham cuidado...

-Não se preocupe, senhor. Ela está em boas mãos...

-Quando terminarem, já sabe o que fazer! Estarei esperando.

A ruiva agita as pernas e uma enfermeira a segura gentilmente:

-Senhora! Não faça isso... Seu bebê precisa de sua calma.

-Meu...

De repente, ela sente uma carícia no rosto e volta seu olhar para a pessoa que a tocara. Ouve uma voz suave e querida dizer seu nome:

-Kushina...

Antes que pudesse responder, a primeira contração contrai seu ventre e ela grita mais de surpresa do que de dor. Dali para frente, cada segundo era uma eternidade e a dor aumentava gradualmente, levando Kushina ao trabalho de parto.

Não demorou muito e ela ouviu o choro do bebê. Sorriu, fraca e encharcada de suor com o intenso esforço. Tentou erguer a mão, mas esta estava amarrada à grade assim como a outra. Virou-se e disse:

-O bebê... Quero ver o meu...

A enfermeira ao seu lado segurou sua mão e disse:

-Não há tempo, senhora! O Hokage precisa da criança...

-N-não! Meu bebê! O que vão fazer com...

Ainda tonta, ergueu o pescoço e viu o médico entregar um embrulho de panos para um ninja junto da porta. O semblante de ambos era grave e ansioso e, tão rápido como surgira, o ninja desapareceu levando o recém nascido.

Outra picada no braço fez o rosto da ruiva se contrair. Estava agora mergulhada num estranho topor e antes de ficar inconsciente, ela murmurou baixo:

- Meu filho... Naruto...

Longe dali, num quarto preparado para um antigo e perigoso ritual, um jovem e poderoso ninja usava o sangue do bebê para fazer inscrições ao redor do umbigo recém cortado. Tinha que ser rápido, pois a besta que atacava Konoha já havia saltado a grande muralha, destruindo tudo em seu caminho. O ninja terminou de desenhar os selos e teve o dedo seguro pela mãozinha delicada do bebê. Sentiu-se triste por não poder acompanhar o desenvolvimento daquela frágil criatura e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Ergueu-se do pequeno altar, onde depositou o menino e num movimento tão rápido quanto um relâmpago, saiu do prédio em direção ao trecho destruído da vila onde a raposa de nove caudas se instalara. Montado num gigantesco sapo, o Quarto Hokage invocou o jutsu de selamento e executou-o. Naquele segundo, o selo na barriga do bebê brilhou e um feixe de energia atingiu a fera, desintegrando-a.

O efeito foi de, tal forma, devastador, que o Hokage pereceu no processo e seu último pensamento foi para a jovem mãe e seu filho.

O bebê ficou isolado de Kushina pelo conselho de Konoha. Temiam que o contato com a mãe enfraquecesse o selo e libertasse a raposa de nove caudas, mas tal ato fizera muito mal à moça, que deixara de comer e dormir. Uma enfermeira, encarregada de cuidar da mãe e do filho, preocupada, se dirigiu ao médico responsável:

-Doutor. O quadro da paciente se agrava. Ela se recusa a comer e não dorme a três dias seguidos!

-Está sedada? Recebe o soro regularmente?

-Sim, mas os sedativos não respondem mais... Eu acho que...

-Não temos que achar nada. O Grande Hokage se foi e cabe ao conselho cuidar da segurança de nossa vila.

A enfermeira não concordava com tal atitude, mas nada podia fazer. Segui até o quarto de Kushina e viu a moça sentada na cama. Estava esquálida e mortalmente pálida. A mulher aproximou-se e ouviu um murmúrio semelhante a uma canção de ninar, verificou a pressão arterial da paciente e alarmou-se:

-Oh, céus!

Quando fez menção de sair, teve o pulso seguro por Kushina e ouviu uma voz quase inaudível dizer:

-Meu bebê... Preciso d...

-Senhora! Seu filho está bem... O Hokage foi bem sucedido no...

Os olhos de Kushina se fecham:

- O Quarto está... Morto...

-S-sim... Infelizmente.

A enfermeira sente o coração comprimir-se ao ver a moça dobrar-se para frente e soluçar em silêncio. Lágimas inundaram-lhe os olhos ao sentir toda a dor de Kushina e tomou uma decisão ousada. Esperou o cair da noite e seguiu até o prédio onde mantinham Naruto vigiado. Ainda vestida de enfermeira, apresentou-se para o ninja de vigia como aquela que iria examinar e cuidar do bebê naquela noite. O ninja de guarda olhou-a, desconfiado:

-Não conheço você... A outra enfermeira que...

-Está interferindo no meu trabalho, shinobi... A criança precisa ser examinada e medicada, afinal, ninguém quer que o selo se rompa se ela adoecer por sua culpa!

Assustado, ele dá passagem para a mulher e esta sobe rapidamente as escadas. Ao ver o bebê, sozinho naquela imensa e mal iluminada sala, seu coração se entristece:

-Oh, pequenino! Que destino terrível...

Naruto se move e abre os olhinhos pequeninos. Movia-se devagar e parecia exausto. A enfermeira examinou-o e sorriu:

-Vamos dar um passeio esta noite, certo? Espero não estar muito enferrujada em meus jutsus!

Uma hora e meia depois, a enfermeira desce as escadas com a mochila no colo. O guarda olhou-a e disse:

-o que leva aí? Não posso...

-Exames coletados do menino. Temos que ter certeza que estará tudo bem com ele daqui pra frente...

-Ah!

-Voltarei ainda esta noite com o alimento e fraldas para ele. Sugiro que não deixe ninguém entrar lá, pois o pequenino está dormindo agora.

-Certo.

Ambos se olham por algum tempo. A enfermeira sorri para si mesma, achando aquele ninja de guarda tonto demais para estar ali, mas percebeu que ninguém iria visitar ou fazer mal à criança que carregava dentro de si um ser tão terrível. Já o ninja sorriu para ela, crendo que o contato visual poderia ser um possível interesse amoroso. A mulher afastou-se e o mais rápido que pôde correu para o hospital de Konoha.

Entrou sorrateiramente no quarto de Kushina e, certa de que ninguém entraria ali, aproximou-se da cama da mesma:

-Senhora... Você tem uma visita especial...

Kushina olhava para a janela sem realmente enxergar nada a sua frente. Virou os olhos e percebeu um movimento entre os panos que a enfermeira lhe estendia. Sentou-se de repente e ergueu as mãos, recebendo o filho em seus braços magros. A única coisa viva em seu corpo parecia ser o olhar ao sentir Naruto em seu colo. Beijou-lhe as mãos pequenas e gordinhas, acariciou seu rosto e chorou ao ver o selo em sua barriguinha. A enfermeira aguardava junto da porta, vigiando o corredor e a paciente. Súbito, pousou seus olhos na jovem mãe ao ouvi-la cantarolar para o filho:

"**Dorme,meu querido,**

**Dorme aqui seguro.**

**Pois lá fora o vento ruge,**

**Aqui dentro do meu peito...**

**T-todo amor que eu lhe tenho**

**Te manterá aquecido**

**Então dorme, meu querido**

**Dorme em meus braços, seguro..."**

Kushina calou-se. Deitada ao lado do filho, acariciava sua mãos e rosto. Sorria e fechava os olhos, sentindo o cheirinho do bebê que colocara no mundo. Beijou a testa dele e murmurou, como se o abençoasse:

-Seu futuro, meu amor... Será magnífico...

A enfermeira sorriu em meio às lágrimas. Sentiu que fizera bem em desobedecer ordens e levar o garoto para a pobre mãe. Aproximou-se e tocou o ombro de Kushina:

-Muito bem, Senhora... Amanhã prometo trazê-lo para... Oh!

Em silêncio, a enfermeira tomou Naruto no colo e cobriu o corpo sem vida de Kushina. Apertou o bebê em seus braços e disse:

-Vamos, menininho... Mamãe está descansando agora...

Voltou caminhando até o prédio de onde tirara Naruto com um genjutsu, enganando o ninja de guarda. Parou em frente a ele, que ergueu as mãos até a cabeça e exclamou:

-Que diabos pensa que fez? Se descobrirem que tirou o molequinho daqui, vão...

-Vão descobrir se você continuar gritando desse jeito, baka...

O ninja calou-se e percebeu o olhar triste da enfermeira. Seguiu-a até dentro do prédio e esperou até que ela depositasse o bebê no berço improvisado. Ela suspirou fundo e disse:

-Bem, nada mais posso fazer por ele... A mãe faleceu agora a pouco, mas acho que foi bom para ela ter visto o filho. Que será desse pobre menino?

O ninja coça a nuca:

-Vai saber... Agora que tem o bicho dentro dele, não vai ser nada fácil!

-É. Vai precisar de toda coragem e sorte desse mundo. Amanhã virá outra enfermeira para cuidar dele...

-Não vou ver você de novo?

-Hum...

Descem as escadas e param em frente à entrada. Ele olha para o céu e diz:

-Vai amanhecer... Daqui a pouco meu turno acaba.

-O meu também... Por volta da 7:30...

Se calam por um tempo, até que ele fala:

-Meu nome é Shindo...

-Junko Yamada...

-Podíamos tomar café juntos... Que tal?

-É, talvez. Oito horas está de bom tamanho.

Os dois sorriem um pouco sem jeito, mas sentem uma boa sensação ao se olharem novamente. Mal sabiam que alguns anos depois, seus filhos estariam cursando a mesma academia ninja que Naruto.

**Fim do Flash Back**

Naruto ainda dormia quando o dia amanheceu em Konoha. Remecheu-se na cama e abriu os olhos com a claridade, apesar do sol ainda não ter despontado naquele lado da vila. Espreguiçou-se e pensou:

-Estranho. Parece que ouvi alguém cantando pra mim... Era uma canção triste, mas... Me deu um estranho calor na barriga. De onde será que me lembro dela?

Do lado de fora, Sakura e Sasuke resmungavam pela demora do loirinho em descer para irem treinar com Kakashi. Sakura Gritava o nome dele:

-ACORDA, NARUTO!

Sasuke completava:

-LEVANTA LOGO, SEU BAKA! TÁ ATRASANDO A GENTE!

Naruto sorriu e disse:

-Atrasando vocês, né?

De repente, Sasuke e Sakura olham para cima e vêem o garoto na janela de seu quarto já vestido para o treino. Se olham e Sakura exclama:

-Sasuke-kun! Ele vai...

Naruto grita a plenos pulmões:

-SAI DE BAIXO QUE EU TÔ DESCENDO, CAMBADA! DATTEBAYOOOOOO!!

E salta lá de cima, fazendo os dois amigos correrem para longe do prédio onde morava o Uzumaki.

Sakura ria a valer:

-Ele é doido!

Sasuke concorda:

-Esse é mesmo o Naruto.

E os três seguem para a ponte onde encontrariam seu sensei, atrasado como de costume.

**Fim.**

**Espero que tenham gostado desta fic, um tanto quanto triste, mas como imagino os últimos momentos de Naruto com seu pais. Não sei muito sobre o que houve com Kushina Uzumaki, mas fic é fic, né?**

**Bijukas a todos que lerem!**

**Respondendo aos reviews(feliz da vida!):XD**

**Ety e Tsunade, Brigadão pelas reviews! Adorei escrever essa one-shot( e foi shot mesmo, já que escrevi durante uma pausa no meu trabalho!)Desculpem por eu ter trocado o Quarto pelo terceiro hokage, mas já corrigi isso! O Guarda Shindo e a enfermeira Junko foram criados apenas para dar um temperinho na história e deixá-la mais humanizada. Achei que colocá-los só como personagens-bucha não daria a carga dramática que eu queria . Como tem tanta criança em Konoha, pode ser que o casal seja parente de alguma delas. **

**Ao Dé(cobaia), tá tudo no esquema! obrigada por responder aos emails tão prontamente. Te mando depois que eu terminar.**

**Mais bijukas e valeu por lerem minha fic!**

**Vem mais por aí. 12/06/08**


End file.
